


The Shield

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Series: Seth's Shield [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, WWE Raw, WWE Story-verse, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Seth gets an offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the events of Raw on 01/30/2017, but I may have been covering my eyes at some points, so please forgive any mistakes on that. This is also within the WWE story-verse, not RL.
> 
>   
>    
> 

“Seth…” you said, wincing as he threw a container of bandages against the wall. He was sitting on the stretcher, waiting for the med team to cart him off to the hospital. You had been watching the TV with Bayley and Cesaro, horrified when Samoa Joe showed up and completely blindsided Seth while he was focused on Triple H. Your heart had sunk when you saw Seth’s leg bend the wrong way as the camera kept moving. You hadn’t been sure exactly what happened, but you feared the worst, especially now that he had been ordered to go to the closest medical facility. “Is there anything I can--”  


“God fucking damnit!” he yelled, kicking over the nearby plastic chair with his good leg. “Finally...finally he’s in front of me, so close! And then he... _GAAAHHHH!”_  He looked around for something else to throw, but nothing was within reach. Instead, he flopped angrily against the stretcher, fuming in silence.  


You bit your lip, wanting to be of help, but Seth had to cool down on his own time. It wasn’t until you were at the hospital and the doctors were done looking him over, that he was ready to talk.

“Sorry, kitten,” he said quietly, reaching over to ruffle your hair. You were standing next to his hospital bed, wondering how long he would be out for. “Didn’t mean to take it out around you.”  


“It’s fine. Understandable. I was upset, too,” you said. “It was a nasty trick Hunter played on you. And then... your knee...” Taking a deep breath, you continued, “I wish I could have been able to do something to stop Joe.”  


Seth chuckled. “And what would that have been?”

 _At least he seems to be relatively calm,_  you thought. “I don’t know...stepped between you? He wouldn’t hurt me, a non-combatant.”

Seth snorted. “I wouldn’t hide behind your skirt anyway, so it’s just as well that you were backstage.”

“I don’t wear skirts,” you said with a giggle. He often teased you about being such a tomboy.  


“You know what I mean.” He was smiling, a good sign. He was still angry of course, you had no doubts about that, but it was set aside for the moment, waiting to be unleashed to the ones who deserved it. You sat down on the available chair.  


“Yeah, I know. But...I was thinking...maybe we could be... a team? Like... Like Miz and Maryse?”  


He glanced at you in amusement. “You want to be like Miz and Maryse?”

You blushed furiously. He had no idea how much of a crush you had on him. “Not _exactly_  like them. I mean...you know how Maryse sort of acts like a buffer? I could do that for you. Be a shield. Be _your_  shield.”

“You want to be my shield? Some of those guys are fucking terrifying, you know. Maryse is at least a former Diva’s Champion. You’re not even a wrestler.”   


“I know, but... I’m willing to do that. For you. Someone has to look out for you, you nut.” You spared him a glance and a small smile. “So how about it?”  


He shook his head. “No.”  


“No? Why not? I may not be a wrestler, but I’ve been training with Bayley. I’m not scared...much...”  


“But I am,” he said. “Not for myself. For you, kitten. If something happened to you out there, because you’re trying to protect me...” He fell silent for a bit. “You’re a person, not an object that I can put between me and someone like Joe or Braun. Never did like how Miz can do that to Maryse, but it’s their marriage. I, on the other hand, would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I appreciate the thought though.” He patted your shoulder, giving you a soft look.   


_Well, when he puts it THAT way..._  “Fine, but if there’s anything I can do, just ask. I can take a hit or two, or just be there to throw you a chair... or a kendo stick... Maybe run for Roman to be your backup...” He cackled, delighted and amused by your offer.  


“I’ll let you know, kitten,” he said with a smile that made your heart skip a beat.  


The hospital was relatively quiet, and you ask him in a small voice, “You are going to be ok, right?” Wrestling was, is, and always will be his life, and as much as you worried about him in the ring, you would never wish it to be different. If he couldn’t wrestle any more...

He touched your cheek. “With you as my support, never doubt it.”


End file.
